


Of Frogs and Princes...

by aDarkerKnight



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the frog turns into a prince, which of the guys would be the princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Frogs and Princes...

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but it made me smile - and I needed it. Writing it made me smile even more. :) I hope reading it has the same effect on you. (Totally un-beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. Any stroke of genius is, too. *lol*)

_Late one night, in Bruce Wayne's master bedroom..._

  
Clark turned on his side, frowning. "So, let me get this straight... If you're the Prince of Gotham, that would make me your--"

"Don't you dare!" Bruce protested immediately. "Don't even _think_ of saying the word."

"But it's true, though, isn't it?" Clark asked, a spark of humor in his eyes. "Doesn't the prince always have a--"

"Don't! Or I promise I'll hurt you," Bruce replied, his voice menacing, though Clark could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Be my guest," Clark countered. "I'm invulnerable, remember? You'll only hurt yourself."

Bruce smirked. "And I have a Kryptonite ring. I could so hurt you if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't tempt me... _princess_ ," Bruce sneered.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Clark protested, pulling himself up in bed. "I'm not allowed to even _think_ the word, but you can use it?"

Bruce shrugged. "My house... I get to do whatever the hell I want."

Clark stared at him in indignation for a moment. Then his expression changed abruptly and he started tracing small circular patterns on Bruce's chest. "Any chance that might include... you know... that thing you do... with the..."

"Oh... You mean the...? Oh yeah, it sure does." Bruce smiled almost wickedly, as he pulled Clark in toward him. "Come here... _princess_."

=:=:=

_The next morning..._

  
"Good morning, _princess_ ," Bruce said, throwing an arm over Clark's chest.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Clark asked, sighing. "You'll be calling me that until the end of time, won't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'd rather be a frog..."

"No, no," Bruce replied in a chuckle, "the frog turns into a prince. So that would obviously be me."

"Well, I suppose you could say my kiss turned you into a good enough facsimile for a human being," Clark mused.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "That still makes you the princess, you know."

"Yeah, but in the story, the prince marries the princess and they live happily ever after."

Bruce all but snorted. "Dream on!"

"You know... I've got a good mind to ask Zatanna to turn you into an actual frog."

"You could." Bruce shrugged. "But you do realize that frogs don't do... you know... that thing..."

Clark's expression turned dreamy as he remembered the previous night. "With the...?" At Bruce's nod, he added, "I guess we'll just have to go on living in sin, then."

~ The End.


End file.
